


We Will Never Save The World: Wolf's Rain

by alexiel_neesan



Series: We Will Never Save The World [6]
Category: DCU, Wolf's Rain
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiel_neesan/pseuds/alexiel_neesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have nowhere to go.</p><p>It begins with <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/alexiel_neesan/pic/0003xe74/g35">this page from Robin #177</a>... what happens next... are many different stories.</p><div></div>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Never Save The World: Wolf's Rain

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR WOLF'S RAIN. It is however possible to read this without coming much about this series. Warning: I decided to break people’s hearts. How is that different from the usual? ...I’m looking for it this time. Mention of death and starvation and a load of other bad things.

  


  
[   
](http://s82.photobucket.com/albums/j269/alexiel_neesan/?action=view&current=Wewillneversavetheworldheader.jpg)   


The city goes nowhere. There’s nothing around but frozen wastes. They know there are other places, other cities, but they don’t have any mean of transportation, the trains are searched more thoroughly than they can hide, and Tim made a convincing case for staying there until they had more to go on. This city has scientific facilities after all, and information when you knew where to look, not hard for him and Jason, for the things they knew with their bodies more than with their minds.

There’s nothing. Just legends and talks about wolves bringing down heaven on earth, obscure references to things they know nothing about... It takes them months to get to this point.

Months. You can’t see the sun, in the city; it’s just painted lights, fake everywhere. Can’t see the sun on the outside either, from the few external raids Jason went on. It snows a lot.

They squat in a crumbling building, on the edges –there’s a lot of them. Too many of them, looking tall and blocky like the soviet constructions from before the fall of the wall, a universe away. And like the soviet constructions a universe away, they’re emptier and emptier, crumbling slowly out of lack of maintenance, out of being forgotten, out of being exposed to the constantly freezing temperatures whistling through the holes in the protective dome.

The center is better maintained, the center belongs to the Nobles. The security is better too. There are talks of a lab, but it’s not what they need.

….

They work for Tsume. More like, Jason works for Tsume. Tim brings in extra info sometimes. It should be wrong. Tsume’s a... Understanding him with human words would probably anger him. He’s not human. Calling him a criminal and a thief means nothing: there is no place for the Mission here, no right and wrong, no city to protect. It’s survive or die.

Everything belongs to the Nobles. Everything, including knowledge, people, and food. Stealing food and material isn’t being a criminal. It’s surviving.

Tim takes time to think about it –being part of Tsume’s network, being part of an effort to steal food. It doesn’t take long. There’s no other choice. He can get the dates and the content of the supplies trains. He can indicates the security patrols around the the entrances to the inside city. Jason’s the one going on the actual runs.

There is still not enough info, about anything. There is still not enough of anything.

There is no exit.

….

Jason goes... it’s not a raid, more of a recon, and Tsume may or may not know about it. It’s hard to tell. Even with a human face, he hides his expressions well.

Tim waits for Jason to come back, one day, two days. He tries not to worry. It’s Jason. He’s... He fits better in this place than Tim does. It took them a worryingly short amount of time to blend in, to wear the same blankness as the people, the same hunger, to learn to fake the same distant stare. They’re both thinner than they should be, more ragged, even with stealing food and clothes. Tim still shaves as best as he can. Jason’s beard is now a shock only to the insides of Tim’s thighs.

Jason comes back with holes and a fever. There’s blood on Tim’s hands when he holds the larger man up, blood on the wall he sits against. He needs bandages and antibiotics and treatment and someone –not Tim– with better training and better medical skills and they have nothing, no money, no help.

He can’t understand how Jason made it there, can’t understand how he came back and Tim blinks, Jason’s hand, too warm on his smooth cheek.

“Gonna be alright.”

There is no answer to give to that. Tim closes his eyes briefly, tries to patch Jason as best as he can. There aren’t the kind of medication the older man need here, but Tim knows where to find some. It’s not exactly close, and it’s one of the best guarded place outside the inner ring of the Nobles’ division, would be the object of a raid more than just one guy coming in, no matter how well-trained.

But there isn’t a choice.

Tim looks back when he leaves their squat, Jason pale and sweaty on their bed. He can still feel the fever on his lips, the kiss they just shared.

…

He comes back later than he had expected, much later. He had to hide, to wait patrols out. He has the medication –what he hopes to be the right ones, because everything’s too different and not enough and if he starts thinking about it he’ll start hyperventilating and panicking and there’s no place safe enough for that.

It’s a full day after Jason came back to the squat that Tim comes back there too. He doesn’t need to walk in further than the room after the door to know.

It’s too quiet. It’s too still.

But still, he has to know. Has to make sure. Because... because it could just be that the wind whistling through the cracks and opened windows from the holes in the dome is quieter today. Because it could just be that- that Jason is sleeping deeply for the first time since they arrived here. Because it could.... Because it could just be-

Tim stops at the foot of the mattresses and blankets they use as bed. He just stops. There’s nothing else he can do. Jason is too– he’s not wrecked by fever anymore. He’s not- he’s not coughing from the infection spreading through his body, the infection from the injuries that left holes in his body. He’s not...

Tim’s legs collapse under him, and all he find the strength to do is to sit there, at the foot of the bed, the stolen bottles spreading on the floor.

Jason is not breathing anymore.

…

When Tim leaves the squat, several days later, the few items that he needs are in a bag. He doesn’t look back.

He goes to find Tsume. There’s– his project, his research, the clues he gathered are now useless. There’s only one thing left to do, and it’s make himself useful. He can be useful to Tsume and his gang, to steal and give food to the ones who need it.

Tsume regards him coolly –that’s Tim projecting, of course. The glasses are in the way, and the expressions are never quite right, but the meaning is conveyed pretty clearly. The other ones, the humans around, know Tim, know he was with Jason.

“I’m here to take Jason’s place.”

“Why do you think we need a replacement for the big guy?” That’s one of the humans. It hurts. Tim thinks Tsume knows, sees the minute jerk he can’t quite control. He can probably smell death.

“Weren’t you looking? For something. For somewhere.” It’s a low rumble of a voice coming from behind Tsume’s linked hands, something almost familiar. Tim knows he’s in, now.

“... It doesn’t matter anymore.”

…

There are other deaths, other fights. It gets harder to find and steal what they need. The authorities start breaking down on them more violently than ever.

Tim rarely shaves, now.

The tipping point- there’s not just one of them, but a multitude. The bigger one would be when he sees Tsume leave, with three other wolves. Then there are the rumors of a flower who awakened, and it sounds like the tales he heard of heaven on earth –a paradise or the end of the known world, but who’s going to know.

He sees the people from the gang being picked up one by one –he barely manage to maintain his authority on a raggedy bunch. But even then, it’s not enough. They all have families to feed, and the convoys come in less and less often.

He supposes it’s the end. Maybe he’ll see his parents, then. Maybe he’ll return to his world.

Maybe he will see Jason again.

…

When Rakuen comes, Tim smiles.

/end.  
 


End file.
